The World is Ours
by Alyx Monticino
Summary: A Degrassi fanfiction with reader created characters... If you would like to, create a character...   not currently accepting characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay... so I haven't really updated any stories... only added more stories... but I am still working on them... I have just had so many ideas running through my mind... But here is a more 'hands on story' if you will...**_

_**So I want to make a n3w story with characters created by readers... I will still be using some characters from Degrassi (ie: Jane, Spinner, Eli, Clare, Alli, Fiona... and more) as well as some of my own characters...**_

_**So if you could either review or send me an email with your idea for a character**_

_**(Please include the following)**_

**Name-**

**Nickname-**

**Age-**

**Grade-**

**Height-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Hobbies-**

**Other-**

**(Pictures would be lovely)**

Either leave as a review, or email me at alyxx _ monticino (at symbol) hotmail . com (remove spaces)

Alyxx Monticino


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey... eh don't get your hopes up, this is not a chapter (one is in the works, i promise) but I made a tumblr account... and the nifty thing is that I put pictures up of the characters... well the way I saw them anyways... so if you want you can check them out..._**

**_The web address is...  alyxxmonticino(dot)tumblr(dot)com_**

**_I should have a chapter up sometime in the near future..._**

**_So until then_**

**_ALyxx Monticino(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is... the possibly long- awaited first chapter... Enjoy(:**

Issabella

I had just walked Matthew to school with Jezzy, and now I was walking to my new school, Degrassi. Today was my first day of orientation, and Jezzabelle's nanny called in sick, so she would be with me until I was able to take her over to her afternoon kindergarten class. I felt a little weird bringing my six year old sister to school with me, but I couldn't leave her at home. I walked up the steps to my new school, where I was met with a girl with tan skin and black hair; she wore a Degrassi hoodie, a pair of black sunglasses and a gray beanie. She was laughing at something this guy with brown hair said. I looked around me and saw a girl with reddish- black hair walk up to a group of cheerleader, seeming to fit right in, "Is that your daughter?" asked the girl who had previously been laughing, "Oh, no she is my sister, her nanny was sick, so I have to keep her with me until I can take her to school," I said, feeling stupider with every word that came out of my mouth. She laughed, "It's no big deal, here at Degrassi, we actually have a daycare facility for occasions such as this, and I am Alyxx by the way, Alyxx Monticino. Oh, and this," she began pointing to the boy, "Is David," she introduced, "I'm Izzy, It's nice to meet both of you," I said politely, "Likewise," David replied, "So, I am student body president, so if you need anything, let me know," she said, kindly "Thanks," I smiled awkwardly. She eventually called everyone to attention, and orientation began. During lunch, I ran Jezzy over to her school.

Becklyn

So… I am still relatively new to my school, but I have already made friends with this girl named Jenna Middleton. She is a cheerleader, as well as a singer, and she plays guitar. She has a football/ basketball star boyfriend. Their friendship will definitely get me up in the popularity of the school, "So have you ever considered trying out for cheerleading, we are looking for new members," Jenna explained, walking down the hall with her arm wrapped around KC, "I dunno, I'm not sure I am cheerleader material," I said, honestly not interested, "Of course you are cheerleader material, you are my best friend. Besides, you get all the guys' attention," she winked at me, KC snorted. Hmm… all the guys' attention, did that include any hearse driving guys by the name of Elijah Goldsworthy. I saw him drive to school on my first day, it was like, love at first sight… well for me at least, but he had a girlfriend… actually he had like his own little clique, made up of his saintly girlfriend, and his tranny best friend… well so I've heard. I also heard that his cousin is president, so if I could get to Eli, that might work in my favor, "HELLO! BECKLYN?" Jenna yelled, I snapped out of my thoughts, "Uh, what?" I asked, "Are you going to sign up, or not?" she pouted, "Oh, yeah, sure," I said right as I spotted Eli walking down the hall with a girl wearing sunglasses. Was she stupid, who wears sunglasses inside? I must have said that out loud, because the two of them stopped right in front of me, and Jenna hit me on the arm, "Alyxx, I am so sorry, she didn't mean it," Jenna apologized as I stood there with my mouth agape, 'Alyxx' shrugged, laughing, "No worries, I wouldn't be where I am today, if I let every petty little comment from people get to me," she said, "Excuse me, I am not petty," I objected, "I didn't say you were, I said your comment was," she rationalized, "Still," I spat, "Watch yourself, or I will kick your ass," Jenna pulled me away, "It was nice meeting you," she smiled sweetly.

Abbigayle

I ran into my new school about three hours late. Today was my orientation, and I slept through my alarm. I had not been paying attention to where I was going, and I ran right into someone, knocking us both on the ground, "I am so sorry," I apologized, "It's all good, running a little late?" she guessed as she helped me off the ground, I nodded, "I slept through my alarm, and I was supposed to have orientation today," I explained, "Oh, do you know who your leader was supposed to be?" she asked, "Um… I think her name was Alyxxandria or something," "Alyxx," she corrected, "And I guess you picked the right person to run into, because that would be me, you can just join us now, and then later we can go around to the places you missed," she offered, "That would be great, I'm Abbie by the way, Abbie Smithson," I introduced myself, "Ah, right, you were the person we were missing, well, welcome to Degrassi," she smiled, I had a feeling that I would like her.

Eli

I was dragged into helping with orientation for new students, and I wasn't even put in the same group with either Clare or Adam, although I was in the same group as my cousin Alyxx, and her friend David, who was pretty cool. So, although it was kind of a drag to show new students around, it was sort of cool to see how Alyxx interacted with others as the student body president. Alyxx was perfect for the job, she has always been rather laidback, so the stress of leading a school never really got to her, she was very charismatic, and well liked by most people. There was actually not much that bothered Alyxx, unless you seriously disrespect her or someone she cares about… Or if you talk about her dad, that is a really touchy subject with both her and her sister, but mostly her. She was really close to her father and she'd never admit it, but it really affected her. She is so afraid to get close to anyone, she keeps everything bottled up. To be honest, she might just be my best friend, besides Adam and Clare.

Alyxx

Finally, it was time for lunch. I have to admit, it is a lot of work to run a school. I got my food and sat at a table with Anna, David, their friend Jason, Eli, his girlfriend Clare, and his best friend Adam. Mari used to sit with us, but then she got a boyfriend with whom she'd rather spend her time, "Earth to president Alyxx," I turned to Anna, after realizing that the whole table was staring at me, "What say you?" she asked, "What say I about what?" I replied, "You and Jase should date," she repeated, "Oh," I rolled my eyes, "No," This was an everyday thing, in all honesty I have never even said a word to the guy, "Told you," Eli smirked, "It will happen one day," she said in complete confidence. He and I both snorted. We stared at each other for a second before turning away, which is when I noticed Issabella coming into the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. I beckoned her over.

**I hope you liked it, and I will try to get the next chapter up fairly soon...**

**P.S. I am still looking for more characters... So message me or something if you have an idea for one and I will see what I can do...**


	4. Chapter 4

Eli

Finally orientation day was over... I couldn't wait to get out of this place; well at least for today. The only thing stopping me is Alyxx, who Clare, Adam, and I were going to be hanging out with for a while, had a meeting she was hosting for the dance team. To be honest, I don't even see why we would have such a thing, but I guess that is why I'm not on the team, "Come on Eli, it could be fun," Clare chided, pulling me into the gym, "That's what you said about first year orientation... Yeah, it wasn't all that fun. The best part was someone trying to pick a fight with Alyxx, and that didn't even happen," I whined, dragging my feet, "How would that be fun, Alyxx would have probably won," Adam laughed, following us, "That is probably true, but it might have been fun to see a fight," I explained. Adam and I took a seat, while Clare joined the growing group that surrounded my cousin.

Alyxx

Once a sizable group entered the gym, I began the meeting, "Um, hi everyone, it is nice to see a good sized group excited to join the dance team, for those who don't know me, I am Alyxx, the co- captain of the team, my other captain-," "Question, well two actually" someone blurted, "Yes?" I asked, a blonde stepped up from the middle of the group, "One, is the other captain any taller and are you sure you're tall enough to be a dancer?" she asked snidely, "No, and I have been dancing since I was two, no one has ever told me that I am too short, here's a question for you, is there more than a bitchy side to you, because if not, we might have a small problem."

Ashleigh

"Bring it," I said prepared to fight the shorter girl, she shook her head, "Sorry, but let's save the fighting for the second day," she smirked, "What, afraid that I will smear you across the gym floor," "No, if we get everything out today, we won't have anything interesting left for the rest of the season," she smiled sweetly, "-As I was saying, I am one of two captains, the other one is in Paris-" "To get away from you," I muttered, "Hun, you're right next to me, if you want to say something that isn't meant for me to hear, you might want to say it a touch quieter," everyone looked at me, "Maybe I wanted you to hear, you got a problem with that?" I challenged, "I hope to God that your dancing is better than your attitude, because if it isn't you might have just wasted your time coming here," she crossed her arms, "Throw anything my way," I mirrored her, "Easy tiger, today is just to find out whose interested, we don't start any evaluations until next week, but you may go, so I can actually get through everything, I just need your name," she held up a clipboard and pen, "Ashleigh Mitchell, don't choke on it, bitch," I said, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder and walking back through the crowd.

Alyxx

After kicking Ashleigh out, I was finally able to get through my meeting and soon enough Eli, Clare, Adam, and I were walking out to the parking lot, "Wow Alyxx, it isn't even the first day of school, and you've already made two new friends," Eli smirked, I pulled my phone out, he was right, it was only September 13th, school didn't start for two more days, and then two weeks from now is the anniversary of the day that ruined my life, "Alyxx!" Eli called, "What?" I asked turning to him, "Are you alright, this is the second time you've spaced out today," he looked concerned, I snorted, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine," I said, more trying to convince myself than him, but he seemed to buy it.

We went to my house and just hung out, "I can't believe you guys will be leaving after this year," Clare commented after a silence broke over my living room, "Yeah, then I will be off to U of T, and Alyxx will be going... Where did you say you'd be going?" Eli asked, "I didn't, I still don't know where I'm going," I stated laying back on the couch, "Alyxx, there is only nine months until we graduate, you have to have thought of somewhere," Eli stated, "I just haven't," I shrugged, "There has to be somewhere," Clare soothed, "Maybe there isn't," it was silent again, this one more awkward, the hall clock chimed, signaling the start of a new hour, "It's nine already, I have to go," Clare said, "Yeah, I should probably get going too," Adam agreed, "I'll drive you, go ahead, I will be right there," the other two nodded, heading out the door, "You gonna be alright alone?" he asked, I nodded, "If I have any issues, I'll stop by," I assured him, he left.

Eli

It was rather quiet heading to Adam's house, and I knew that we were all thinking the same thing. We weren't blind, Alyxx was acting strange, but she was okay, she was strong, wasn't she? "Bye dude," I said as he hopped out of Morty, "Bye Adam, see you tomorrow," Clare said, he waved. I headed toward Clare's house, "So is Alyxx okay?" she asked, concerned as always, "Honestly I am not sure, I don't know what's wrong, it's almost as if she doesn't want anyone to know that she is struggling with something," I stated, "Are you surprised, it's Alyxx. The type of girl that wouldn't tell you that she broke her wrist falling down some stairs until you found out when she screamed in pain every time she tried to write a paper," she smiled fondly, I snorted, remembering that time, "I don't think it's that physical this time," I said, "So you think its her thoughts?" she guessed, "It may be," I agreed. I pulled up to her house, and she got out after a quick kiss goodbye, and I drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki  
>The past 12 weeks of my life have been pure hell. I have been stuck with my parents at the most prestigious dance school in Paris for all of break, which normally wouldn't be a problem, but I was always arguing with my mother, and my best friend didn't go. The good news was that it was over, and over early at that. My dad got an important call from his law firm about 'the case of the century' and sadly had to end our trip early. So now I was in a taxi on my way to Alyxx's house, or as I like to call it, my second home for a surprise while my parents took another plane to Los Angeles, so my father could tend to his client. My home life, or whatever was left of it, was not good. My parents think I am a letdown because I would rather become a professional dancer than take up my dad's firm. Eventually, my dad was almost okay with the idea of me going after my dream, but would never admit it to my mother who was extremely opposed to the idea of me being happy. At least that's how I saw it.<p>

Mari

I was lying on the couch with Nick at his house, might as well be my house too with how much I am here. You see, Nick and Alyxx do not get along… like at all. I am not quite sure why, but they can't be in the same room without arguing. It sucks because I love them both, but I would never be able to hang out with them both… So, I guess I spend as much time as I can with Nick. He is my rock, I don't know where I would be without him, and I could see myself getting married to him one day.

Anna

I was chilling at my house with David and Jason, and we had actually run out of things to do for once, so I was going to do the perfect thing to cure our boredom, call Alyx. "Hello?" she asked, her voice thick, "Hey, are you alright, you sound like you have been crying," I said, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I don't cry, remember?" I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," "Don't roll your eyes at me," we know each other a bit too well, "Well, you should come over to entertain us," I stated, "We?" she asked, "Yes we, Jase, David, and I," I explained, "I should have guessed," "Yeah, you probably should have," I laughed, "I will be over in five," "You better be, I'm going to time you, ready go," The line went dead. I walked over to David and plopped down in his lap. He placed a kiss on the top of my head, just like Riley used to do. But I couldn't compare the two people I love. I could never really tell David I loved him, seeing as when I told Riley, he ended up dying an hour later, but David knew, that I was sure of.

Jason

I was sitting with Anna and David waiting for Alyx and waiting for our pizza. Honestly, I would rather see the pizza guy than Alyx. Not that I had an issue with her, truth be told I don't really know her all that well, but whenever Alyx and I are in the same place Anna goes crazy with the thought we should be together, not that she wasn't attractive, but she had a lot of baggage, Anna and David told me a bit of it, but they said that most of it wasn't theirs to tell, so I really just left it at that. I heard a car pull into the driveway, and after a minute, Alyx walked in, "I thought you said you weren't crying," Anna said to her red eyed friend, standing from her position on David's lap. David and I looked over, "I wasn't," she said, "Then why are your eyes all red?" Anna asked, "Pot," Alyx said, "You said you'd stop," Anna whined disapprovingly, "I said I'd try, and I failed," Alyx shrugged, "Dude… seriously. What has been up with you lately? You are really different," Anna said, Alyx walked over and curled up on one of the chairs in Anna's living room, she sighed, "Nothing's wrong," she said, "**," Anna said, "Anna, just drop it," David said, "I want to know what is wrong," she stated, glaring at her boyfriend, "And she doesn't want to talk about it, so leave it… When and if she wants to tell us, we will be here for her, but until then, let her be," David explained, Anna sat back down with a huff, glaring at a wall.

David

There was so much tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife… A really dull knife. "So who likes games," I asked, hoping I wasn't the only one who felt the tension, "I do," Jason said rather loudly, raising his hand as if to answer a question in the classroom. It was quiet as Anna and Alyx looked our way, then at each other before busting out laughing, then Jason and I eventually joined in. This is why we were all best friends.

Alex

I walked home to an empty apartment, for the third time this week. There was a note left on the refrigerator for me,

_Alex,_

_Had a last minute job interview. Dinner's in the fridge. I may be out late, so don't wait up for me. Don't forget to do your homework._

_XOXO,_

_Mom_

I rolled my eyes. My mom already works two jobs to keep up with the bills, why not add one more? I looked in the refrigerator to find a box of pizza, with about half of a pizza left. It had to be at least a week old, so I tossed it out in the dumpster before coming back inside and grabbing my emergency cash from my dad and my backpack, deciding to go to the Dot to get my homework done. I was consumed with the thoughts of how to get it so my mom wouldn't have to work so many hours, when I ran into someone walking the opposite direction. It was a girl about my age who I had knocked over. I gave her my hand to help her up, which she took, "I am so sorry, I really should have been looking where I was going," I said, looking into her eyes for the first time. They were dark gray, and blood shot, "No, I am probably to blame, everything is always my fault," she sniffled, wiping her tears from her mascara stained face, "Um, I don't mean to impose, but would you like someone to talk to?" I asked, "Oh no, I don't want to unload my problems on a complete stranger," she shook her head, "Hi, I'm Alex," I said, sticking out my hand for her to shake. She took it in her soft grip, "Chase," she said, softly, "See, now we aren't complete strangers," I said, she cracked a smile, "At least let me buy you a coffee," I offered, she gave it a moment of thought, before eventually nodding her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Cammy  
>The wind whipped through my hair as I pressed my foot against the pavement to go even faster on my skateboard, "Cammy, wait up!" Matthew called from behind me. I stopped, turning around to see him about a block behind me, "Can't keep up?" I asked with a smirk. He rolled his eye, "You know I can, I told you I was answering a text message from Izzy," he huffed, finally caught up with me, "What did she want?" I asked, "She needs me to pick Jezzy up from child care," he said, "So fun's over?" I asked, picking up my board, "Unless you want to come with me?" he said, pleading with his eyes, "I suppose I could go," I sighed, and we headed toward the YMCA. I know it was kind of weird, but I think I was falling for him, even though he was three years younger… Man, I'm messed up. I am sixteen that has to be pedophilia.<p>

Damien

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, something that had become my favorite pastime since I had moved to this place. Moving here from LA was hell. I didn't even know anyone, and I had to start school in two days. My mom walked by carrying a box, when she looked in, "Alright, that's enough, here," she reached into her pocket and handed me twenty dollars, "Go to that coffee place we saw on the way here," she instructed, "And do what, exactly?" I deadpanned, "I don't know, buy a coffee, meet some people. I really don't care, I am just tired of you mopping about the house, it's a beautiful day out, go get some fresh air," she said, all but pushing me out the door. I walked for a while, when I saw a girl walking out of the store on the corner, struggling with bags that looked like they could weigh more than her, "Here let me help you," I said, taking an armload of the bags from one hand, she adjusted the rest of her bags so that they were balanced between her two arms, "Oh my gosh, thanks. I didn't think I would have made it home with all of those," she smiled, "Don't you have a car or something?" I asked, "No, I'm not old enough, and my dad won't take the time to get of off his lazy ** to do more than get up to use the bathroom and get another beer, I already had to send my younger brother to go get my sister with his friend," she sighed, "Oh," was all I said, "Sorry, you probably don't care," she said, "No, I do. So where are we taking these bags to?" I asked, "Third St." she sighed, "Hey, that's where I live! Wait. That is like twelve blocks away, there is no way we are walking all the way there," I set her bags down on a nearby bench, pulling out my cell phone and calling my mom.

Tasha

I descended down the stairs with my latest painting, searching for my adoptive brother, Vaughn, "Hey mom, is Vaughn still here?" I asked, as I entered the kitchen, "No sweetie, he went back to his dorm, but I think he said he would be back this weekend," she said, stirring a pot on the stove, "But, he didn't even say goodbye," I said, my once happy mood vanishing, "He said that you were really into your painting, and he didn't want you to lose your muse," she said, turning to give me a sympathetic look. I sighed, throwing my canvas on the ground and running up to my room, and slamming the door. She didn't understand; I had to prove that my painting was great. I had to!

Rhys

I hit another puck against the side of my garage. This year was my senior year, as well as my year to show that I deserved the title of captain of the hockey team that was passed to me from last year's captain, Riley Stavros. I knew I could lead the team to another district championship; I just had to be the best I could, so I could whip the team into shape. I needed this to be accepted to U of T, the scholarship that I would receive for this, would finally prove to my dad that hockey wasn't a waste time.

Romeo

I was sitting in my room with Fred. We really didn't have anything to say to each other, so we just sat in silence; comfortable silence. I know what you are thinking, it's weird that the gay guy is hanging out with the lesbian girl, but we are best friends because of that; we can always understand what the other is going through… well to an extent at least. Really the only difference between us… well beside our genders, was that her parents were supportive of her 'choices' as soon as I came out to my parents the kicked me out, so I came to live with my uncle and his new wife, who act more like my parents than my parents ever did, so I guess I really had everything to gain in this.

Winifred

I lay back on Ro's bed. It just didn't add up, how could someone as great as him end up with such loser parents. He says it doesn't bother him, and he has such a great family, but not being wanted by your parents has to be a terrible feeling… In any case, I admire his strength.

Tyson

I looked around to make sure no one was looking as I walked to the mail slot for the school newspaper. I checked it over once more, being sure to put the right name on it and fixing any grammatical errors. I put it in the slot, and turning to leave, "Yo, Smythe," I heard someone call. I froze in my spot, slowly turning to face Owen, "Hey bro," "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, "I was checking to see if the prez was here, thinking I could maybe talk her into a movie," I lied quickly, "I wouldn't try it, she's crazy," "No harm in trying," I shrugged, "I'd honestly love to see that," he snorted, "Challenge accepted," I smirked. He left with a short laugh, "Whatever dude," So, good news is he didn't catch me, bad news is now I actually agreed to try and get Alyx to go for me, not that it would be too hard, but I don't do girls with baggage.

Adam

Drew and Katie were having another one of their every other day fights, so currently him and I were playing Modern Warfare. Bianca walked in carrying a crate, "Word on the street is your little friend was spotted at the ravine getting high," she said, putting the crate on a chair, I looked at her, then over to Drew, "She isn't talking to me, bro," he shrugged, "You mean Alyx?" she laughed a little, "Mmhmm, finally the first president that is actually chill," she said, stretching out on the couch, "I have to go call Eli," I said, running upstairs to get my phone, "And the fun is over," Bianca sighed, picking up my abandoned controller.


	7. Chapter 7

Chase  
>I walked to the Dot with Alex, the whole time trying to figure out how to tell him what exactly was wrong; hopefully without breaking down again. He held the door open for me and pulled my chair out for me, asking me what I wanted to drink, "Just a plain black coffee, please," I asked, he nodded and walked up to the counter to order. After a few minutes he returned and sat down, looking at me, "My day has just been hell," I began with a sigh, "I walked in on my boyfriend ** my best friend," I closed my eyes, "I gave this guy everything," "By everything, do you mean…" he trailed off, "Yes, I mean everything," I stressed, "Oh," he said, "Yeah, and my friend, I have known her since I was two and I just can't believe that she would betray me like that," I felt tears well up in my eyes again. I felt him put his hand on mine and I looked up, "Such pretty eyes should never fill with tears, unless they are tears of joy," he said softly, I gave him a small smile, "I know it sucks, but as you grow up, you learn who really cares about you, the people you think you can trust, may sometimes turn on you, but you still have to face every day and stay strong," he said, "I wish it was that easy," I huffed, "If life was easy, it wouldn't be worth living," he said, "Well, look at you, Mr. Knowledgeable," I laughed, "Hey, Knowledgeable is my middle name," he joked. One thing led to another and we kissed.<p>

Clare

I lay in bed, with how quiet the house was; maybe I would get some sleep. The door downstairs was thrown open, signaling my father's arrival home. Maybe I wouldn't get any sleep. I wasn't going to take this for another night. I picked up my phone to call Eli. It went straight to voicemail, "Hey, It's Eli, I am ever so sorry I missed your call, but if you leave a brief message at the tone, I will get back to you as soon as I can," The sarcastic recording of his voice said. I remembered the day he recorded that, we were talking with Adam about how all voicemail messages sounded the same. I heard the beep, "Hey Eli, it's Clare, I'm sorry to call so late, but I really can't deal with my parents tonight, can you please call me back when you get this, alright, bye," I hung up, throwing my pillow over my head to block out some of the yelling. Then I remembered that I had Eli's headphones. I plugged them into my iPod and drowned myself in a sea of music.

Matthew

Cammy and I rode our skateboards to the Y to pick up Jezzy, when we walked in, I froze. No way, it couldn't be, could it? Standing in front of me was none other than Roxi Chadborne, the girl I've had a crush on since fourth grade, but she didn't even know that I existed. There she stood absolutely perfect, holding her baby brother in her arms, accompanied by her younger sister and her mother, "Matty!" Jezzabelle yelled running toward me, I knelt down and threw my arms open so I could pick her up and spin her around. I put her on my hip, "How was kindergarten?" I asked, "It was awesome," she giggled, "Oh really, what was so awesome about it?" I asked, mimicking her excitement, "Ms. Benson hung my picture up cause she said it looked really pretty, and then she let me lead the other kid out to the buses with her, and then waited with me for my bus," she said growing a little louder with every word, "Sounds like you had fun," I said, "I sure did," she nodded. I looked back to see Roxi looking my direction, I looked away for a moment, then back, to see her walking away with her family, I noticed her wallet fall out of her back pocket. I set Jez down and picked it up and rushed over to her, "Hey, you dropped your wallet," she turned with a graceful smile on her face as she looked at me, "Oh my goodness, thank you, I don't know what I would have done without it. Hey, you look familiar," she said, "Yeah, we go to the same school," "That's it. You're Matt, right?" Oh my God! She knew my name. My life was complete, "His name is Matty," Jezzabelle stated, matter of factly, walking up with Cammy holding her hand, "Oh, I am so sorry," she cooed, "And who are you?" "My name is Jezzabelle, I am six years old, and I can almost write the whole alphabet," she smiled, "Well, very nice to meet you, but I have to get back to my family," she looked up to me, "See you around, Matt-y," she added noticing the glare that Jezzy gave her. She left the building, "Okay… What was that?" Cammy asked.

Nick

"We're home," my mom announced from the hallway. I sighed, I guess my alone time with Mari would be cut short today, "Nick? Chase?" she called, "I'm in here," I replied. She stepped in the doorway, "Oh, hey sweetie, hi Mari," she said, "Hello, Mrs. Chadborne," Mari said politely, "Where is your sister?" she asked, "I think she said that she was going over to Neil's house," I said, "Alright, I will give her a call," "Okay, can Mari stay over, her mom is out again," I said, "Why ask, you already know the answer," Roxi said, carrying baby Troy through the living room to take him up to his room, "Of course she can," my mom smiled, before walking into the kitchen.

Roxi

I put Troy in his crib and kissed his forehead. I walked into my room and put some sweats on and then I got on my laptop. I signed on to FaceRange, looking through the notifications. I commented on a few status' and liked a few of my friends' new pictures, but then I was out of stuff to do, so out of curiosity, I searched his name, Matt Zaro. I found a picture of him, his younger sister, and another girl. I wondered who she was, because it said that he was single. I took a chance, clicking on the 'add friend' button.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli  
>"She was where? Doing what? Says who?" I asked, "I told you, she was at the Ravine smoking pot, and Bianca told me," Adam said, "Are you sure you can trust her," I questioned, "I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't," he said. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "I thought she said she would stop," I muttered, mostly to myself, "Well, she has been acting strangely recently, did you ever find out why that was?" Adam asked, "No, I haven't talked to her since we left her house." I said, "Hey man, I am going to try calling her, I will talk to you tomorrow," "Alright, good luck," he hung up, I ended the call and then dialed Alyx's number "Hey… um it's Alyx, I'll be honest, right now, I just don't give a **… Leave me a message and maybe I will call you back when I'm not stoned… Don't get your hopes up," I weighed my options on whether to leave a message or just drive to her house, but after realizing that she probably wouldn't be home, I left a message, "Hey, it's Eli, call me when you get this," I hung up, then my phone made a noise to indicate that I had a voicemail from Clare, "Hey Eli, it's Clare, I'm sorry to call so late, but I really can't deal with my parents tonight, can you please call me back when you get this, alright, bye," I called her back, "Hello?" Clare answered, "Hey, it's me," I said, "Um hey, is there any way you can come get me, I really can't deal with my parents, they are unbearable," she sighed, "Sure thing, Blue," I said, "Really?" she asked, "Really, I will be there in five," I hung up. I had another voicemail, which I listened to while on my way out to my car, "If you are going to ask me to call you, you might want to try picking up the phone, anyways my phone's about to die, but I am on my way home so if you still want to talk, I will be home, bye," Well, it looks like I am making another stop after Clare's house.<p>

Nikki

I have been waiting at Alyx's door for about an hour; I have tried both calling and texting her and she hasn't picked up. I wasn't really worried or anything, but it was getting cold and her house was locked. I would have gone home, but my parents only gave me enough for a cab, they think if they give me more, that I'd run away… and they wouldn't be totally wrong with that thought. Someone pulled into the driveway, turning their car off, and running out, "You're back! You're early!" Alyx yelled, tackling me into a hug. Instantly the smell of marijuana flooded my senses, "Tell me everything," she demanded, "It was hell, my parents were stupid for insisting on going, and I missed you so much," I sighed, "I really wish I could have gone," she sighed, "Hey, it's not your fault that your mom said no," I soothed her, "I could have pulled the I'm 18, I can do whatever the ** I want card, but I didn't want to put Mari in the middle of another big fight," "I get you… so what's been up, I thought you stopped," I said, she sighed, leading me into the house.

Clare

As soon as I saw Eli's hearse, I grabbed my duffle bag that I had started packing after talking on the phone with him. I threw it out the window, "Ow," I heard someone whisper, "Eli?" I called, "Yeah?" he replied, "Sorry, I didn't see you down there," I said, "It's fine, just come down, I don't want to have to explain to your parents why I am helping you sneak out of the house," he said, I rolled my eyes. I grabbed on to the branch hanging closest to my window and pulled myself out of my house, climbing to the trunk and sliding down. At the bottom I was met by the embrace of Eli, "I missed you, I am sorry that you have to deal with your parents' arguing," he murmured, "It's okay, you're here now," I said, "That's true, we have to stop by Alyx's on the way to my house," he said as we began walking to Morty, "Why… Out of curiosity," I asked, "She's been smoking again," he sighed, "…Pot?" I asked, "Yeah, something has to be up with her, and I want to find out what it is," he said, determined. He started Morty and we headed towards Alyx's house.

Alyx

"…And that's what's been up with me," I said, wiping a stray tear from my eye, "Oh my God Alyx, why haven't you told anyone?" Nikki asked, bewildered, "I just told you," I shrugged, "No, this isn't something you just 'shrug off' you have to tell Mari, and Eli, and Cece, and Bullfrog!" she exclaimed, "It hasn't happened in years, I have no proof," I rationalized, "Screw no proof, just tell Cece, she'll know what to do, she always does," she said, I sighed, "I told you because you are my best friend and I'm scared, I am going to tell the others, I will, I promise, but right now I can't, I just needed someone, one person to understand what was going on with me, why I act the way I do," I couldn't finish, she pulled me into a hug, "Don't worry Alyx, I won't tell anyone," she promised. There was a knock at the door, "Come in," I called as Nikki went to answer the door. She opened the door to Eli, who was with Clare, "Welcome to my humble abode," I said, half- heartedly, "I heard that you were at the ravine," Eli said, cutting straight to the chase, "That I was, and before you ask, yes I did get high, yes I was going to stop, but things changed, and I really don't want to talk about it right now," I said. He took the seat that Nikki had previously filled, "You know you can tell me anything," he said, looking into my eyes. I looked away, "I know," I said, lamely, "So what's going on, I want to help," he asked, "I…I" I stuttered, Nikki gave me an assuring nod, "I miss my dad, I know he died over seven years ago, but he was my best friend, and it is just so hard to let go," I said, breaking down in tears, I wasn't sure whether I was crying because I just lied to Eli, or because I actually really did miss my dad, more than I wanted to admit, "It's okay," he soothed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Days Later- First Day of School**

Roxi

I woke up tom my alarm, groaning because I knew my vacation was over. I slammed my hand down on the snooze button and rolled over, going back to sleep. My alarm went off again and I turned it off just as my sister burst through the doors, flicking on the lights, "Get up, Nick is driving, and I can't be late on my first day of high school," she said while towel drying her hair. She walked out of my room. I rolled out of my bed and walked into my closet to grab some clothes; I must have gone through everything at least once, but the truth was, I would have rather curled up under my covers and gone back to sleep, but my sister's screaming from the other side of the door told me that wasn't an option, so I finally decided on a pair of shorts, my 'Everybody Dies, but not Everybody Lives' shirt, my blue and black striped zip up, and my Nike Air Morgans. Before I walked out of my room, I grabbed my backpack before walking out of my room. I ran by the bathroom where Chase was straightening her hair, "It's about time, I thought we were going to have to leave you," she said, looking at me through the mirror, "You mean that was an option?" I asked sarcastically, brushing my hair out and taking the straightner from her as she progressed to doing her make up, "No need to be a smart-aleck," she said applying mascara. I walked out of the bathroom and rushed down the stairs grabbing an apple and sat next to my other sister Natalie, who was just finishing her bowl of Lucky Charms, "Is that all you are going to eat?" my mother asked, carrying Troy to his high chair, "Um, yes?" I said, "Okay, I just want to make sure you have enough nutrients for your first day of eight grade," she said, I rolled my eyes, "It's my first day of school, not my inauguration for presidency," I said, taking a bite of my apple, "Alright, let's go," Nick called, walking down the stairs with Mari in tow, "I haven't had breakfast yet," Chase whined, trailing behind the other two. I tossed her an apple. We all piled into Nick's Ford Escape.

Nick pulled up to the front of our school and I hopped out, followed by Natalie, "I'll pick you guys up from here when we get out," Nick said, "What will we do for fifteen minutes while we wait for you?" I asked, "Figure it out," he said, rolling up his window and peeling out of the driveway. I sighed, staring up at my school, "R-Roxi," my sister said timidly, "Yeah, Nat?" I asked, looking at her, "What if someone hurts me?" she asked, genuinely scared, "If anyone hurts you, I will murder them," I said completely serious, "Now c'mon, I will walk you to homeroom," I led her through the crowds of intermingled seventh and eighth graders.

Matt

It's been two days and I still can't get her out of my head. Izzy and I were walking to school and all my thoughts just kept drifting off to her. I didn't even know her that well… why was she so enticing? "I'd have to say, if your mind is this wrapped up around her, you should get to know her, or find out if she is worth getting to know," Izzy said, "Is it really that easy?" I asked kicking a rock that was in my path, "Sometimes," she said, "But what about bringing her home… if anything really happens," Izzy thought for a moment, "If I were you, I would see what she is like first, then worry about telling her about dad and bringing her around home later," she said as we stopped in front of my school. I thought about that as I walked into my first class, which was English with Ms. Mc Neill.

Roxi

I walked into my first hour, which was packed with students, all of the seats were occupied, except for one, which just so happened to be next to a certain Matthew Zaro, "Is this seat taken?" I asked, he looked up, and then shook his head. The teacher came in, but it was a guy. Wow, I guess Ms. Mc Neill has changed since last year, "Okay, may I have your attention, as you can tell, I am not Ms. Mc Neill, she just went into labor and I am the fill in, but I don't have anything planned for today, so just talk amongst yourselves," he instructed, "Oh and get used to the person you are sitting next to, for they will be your writing partners for the year," I turned toward Matt, "Hey, long time no see," he smiled, "I know, right?" he replied. He actually may not make for a bad writing partner.

Jason

I was sitting on my front step for Anna and David to come and pick me up when I got a call, "Hello?" I answered, "Hey, David is having car troubles… again, we are still coming for you, we might just be a little later than planned," Anna said, I could hear David cursing in the background, "Okay," I sighed, hanging up. I looked in the driveway, in it was a BMW that I had begged my mom to get for me, only to find out that it was stick shift, which is why it is never good to buy a car without driving it first, so before I can drive my car, I need to learn how to drive a stick- shift. An unfamiliar car pulled into my driveway and honked the horn, but I couldn't see who it was, so I stayed where I was. The window rolled down, "If you don't get your ass in this car, you can walk it to school, and I have no issues with this happening, but part of picking the other two up included swinging by here too, so make a decision and make it quick, I don't have all day," claimed the ever- sarcastic Alyx. I rolled my eyes, hiking my backpack up on my shoulder, and walked to her car, getting in the backseat. When I got in I saw that she had a full car, my cousin Nikki was in the front seat, and Anna, David, and now I was in the backseat, "Can we go now?" she asked impatiently, "I don't know, can you?" I replied, "Watch yourself," she glared, pulling out of my drive and speeding toward school.

David

I don't think a minute could pass without Alyx and Jason arguing, but I really wasn't sure what their problem was with each other, "Jason, don't mess with my radio station," Alyx said, turning to glare at him, "Watch the road!" Nikki yelled, pulling at the steering wheel, to realign us with our lane, "Yeah, watch the road," Jason smirked, "That's it," the car screeched to a stop sending everyone lurching forward, "Get out," No one said anything, "I am not kidding, get out of my fucking car," she snapped, "Alyx," Anna tried, "No, I am tired of his shit, messing with the windows, and opening the door while the car is moving, and messing with the radio, I want him out of the car," "What if he stops?" I asked, she snorted, "As if," she huffed, "But what if he does?" I persist, "Fine, if he were to stop being an ass, I would take him to school," I turned to him, "Will you stop being an ass?" I asked, he rolled his eyes, "Sure, why not," Anna hit him in the back of his head, "Fine, I'll stop, I'll stop," he said, holding his hands up in defense.


	10. Chapter 10

Alyx

I was finally able to drive to school with no distractions. I pulled into the parking lot, in the space next to Eli's hearse, "Alyx, where are you going?" Anna asked, "To go hang out with Eli," I said, "You mean the guy who had the mental breakdown last year, isn't he like mentally instable or something?" Jason asked, I balled my hands into fists so that my nails were painfully digging into my flesh, "Listen, my cousin's mental state is none of your business, and if I ever hear you say anything bad about him, I will beat you like the worthless piece of shit you are, you would think that you would be a little nicer, seeing as I gave you a ride here, and will probably give you one home out of the goodness of my heart, like I said earlier, for all I care, you could have walked the ten miles that it would take to get here from your house," I stormed away.

Nikki

The other three just watched her walk away, "Don't be too hard on her; she is going through a lot right now," I said, "Like what?" Anna asked, "I really wish I could tell you, but I promised her that I wouldn't, you will find out in due time," was my reply, "Remember what I said last night, if we are meant to know, she will eventually tell us," David said to her, Jason remained quiet for once. I walked in the direction that Alyx had and eventually met up with Alyx before we made it to the picnic table where Eli, Clare, and Adam sat, "Your cousin truly is a nightmare," she said as we sat down, "I believe I can relate," Eli smirked, looking at Alyx in amusement, she sighed, "You have no idea, I barely even know the kid, but he seems to enjoy making my life a living hell," she groaned, "Well don't worry about him right now, you're at school now, and you have your presidential duties to worry about," I tried to console her, "I almost forgot, I need someone to do announcements with me," she said, pulling a folder out of her backpack.

Eli

"Don't look at me, I told you when you asked me to be Vice President, that I don't do anything involving being in front of a camera," Nikki said, flipping through a magazine that she had just pulled out of her backpack. Alyx turned to me, pleading me desperately with her eyes, "I suppose I can help you," I smirked.

Chase

Nick pulled up on the curb to let Mari and me out before he went to find a place to park. I didn't take one step out of the car before I was almost run over by a girl on a skateboard. "Excuse me, I am walking here," I huffed, "Sorry, dude," she hollered back at me.

I headed inside, where there had to be hundreds of students rushing about, talking to their friends, finding their lockers and things of that sort. I looked at my schedule and I didn't recognize any of my teachers, or even know where any of the classes were, my locker either, "You look lost," I turned to see Alex, "Um yeah, I really am, I guess I really should have come to orientation," I said, rubbing the back of my head, "But then I would be useless to you," he replied, "You could never be useless to me," I said, rolling my eyes, "Just let me see your schedule," he said, taking it from my hands, "Let's see, Drama, Biology, Civics, Geometry, and then English, that an easy schedule, here, I'll tell you what, I will take you to the theater for your first class, then wait there after class, and I will take you to all of your classes," he offered, handing me my schedule, "Sounds great, but I still need to find my locker," I said, "Right this way," he said, taking my hand and leading me down a hallway before eventually stopping at a locker, he thought for a moment before dialing in a combination, "Here you are," he said, finally opening the door to the locker, "How did you do that?" I asked, "I have photographic memory, when I looked to see where your locker was, I saw your combination, and it just kind of stuck," he said, "But don't worry, I won't go breaking in," I smiled, he really was turning out to be a great guy. He took me to the theater, and then left with a wave, saying that he'd see me after this hour.

Rhys

My first hour I had a free period, so I planned on spending my time in the weight room; If I wanted to be a good team captain, I had to be in shape. I walked to the room to see that the door was locked. There was a note on the door,

_All of those which request to use the weight room facilities must either be accompanied by a faculty member, or go to the front office and talk to Principal Simpson personally. Thanks._

I sighed, heading to the front office. When I got there, there was a really pretty girl arguing with the secretary, "But I can't have gym, I took it last year and everyone just gets all gross and sweaty," she huffed, "Sweetie, that is the problem, you need the credit, sure you took gym last year, but you did not pass, therefore you were put back in it this year," the secretary said calmly, "Is there any alternative?" she asked, "Well, if you are able to pass a fitness test, you are able to opt out of gym, and get the credit by taking another class in its place," she explained, "What would I have to do for that?" "The fitness test consists of being able to run a mile in under ten minutes, doing twenty sit ups, ten pushups, and five pull ups," the girl's eyes widened, "I'd have to do all of that?" she asked, astonished, "If you want to get out of gym, then yes," the secretary nodded. The girl frowned, then turned on her heel and stormed out of the office, pushing past me, the secretary sighed, "What can I do for you dear?" she asked, putting a smile on her face, "I wanted to talk to Mr. Simpson to see if I could use the weight room during my free period," I said, "I'm afraid that Mr. Simpson is in a meeting with the superintendent at the time being," she said, but a look of thought crossed her face, but you seem to be a fairly trustworthy student, so here's what I will do for you. I am going to give you a key to the weight room, and at the end of the hour, when you are done, you can bring it back, but if you fail to do so, you will be banned from it, is that a deal?" she asked, "Yes, ma'am," I said as a smile spread across my face. She smiled, as she got to her feet to retrieve the key. She came back and gave me the key and I left. Once out of the office, I saw the girl from earlier out in the hall, just finished with a phone call, looking just as mad as when she left the office, "I'm sorry I have to ask, but is gym really that bad?" I asked, "Um, yeah. Gross sweaty people, in a gross smelly gym; an hour full of stupid games and useless weights, I really don't see the point of having to do it," she said, crossing her arms, "To stay in shape," I offered, she rolled her eyes, "I have dance for that," she said, "And you don't sweat during dance?" I asked, "I do, but when I do, I know it's from doing something I actually like to do," she explained, "Then do the fitness test," I told her, "I can't do all of that," she whined, "I could help you," I said, "You?" she asked, "Unless you have a better idea," I said, turning to walk away, "Wait!" she said, I faced her, "Go on," she prompted, "I could coach you, and then before you know it, you would be out of gym, doing something you can deal with better," I explained, she gave the hint of a smile, "I'd like that," she said, "Well then, let's begin," I said, taking her with me to the weight room.

Romeo

My classes for the year were fairly easy. You see, what I did was I took all of my harder classes in my first two years of school, so I could just take blow off classes for my junior and senior year, so here I sat in French, a class I was really good in, while Fred and others were in hard classes such as Algebra 2. It was a really good plan, but it would have been better if I had more friends in my classes, all of the people I compared schedules with didn't have any of the same classes as me. It was alright though, well I guess; I mean, it would be a chance to make new friends, "You're late," Madame said to a girl who had just walked in, "Sorry ma'am, I'm new here, I am still trying to find my way around," she explained, "Okay, well take your seat, it is by…" she looked at her seating chart, "Right next to Romeo, Romeo please raise your hand to show Ms. Williams where to sit," I raised my hand, and the girl took the seat to the left of me, "Okay, as I began to say, before I was interrupted, this should be your third year of French, if not, you need to be talking with Ms. Sauvé about switching into a more appropriate class for you," a few people in the back of the room got up to leave, "Okay, is everyone else good, good. Now let the real fun begin,"

Damien

Due to the advanced math programs at my last school, I was stuck in a class full of sophomores, juniors, and seniors. I had already done a version of the activity that the teacher had planned for us, so I was able to finish with little trouble, so now I was simply doodling in my notebook, "Hey, Damien," I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to see Izzy, "Izzy, I didn't even see you here," I said, "Yeah; I snuck in right before the bell, do you get this?" she asked, "I already finished it," I admitted, "How, I don't understand it at all," she complained, I walked back to where she was sitting, and took the empty seat beside her, "I did the same activity at my old school, here let me show you," I did the first problem with ease, after fixing a few mistakes, "You have the right concept, you just put the wrong sign here," I said, pointing to the problem, "You try the next one," I prompted, she took her paper and begun the problem while I watched, correcting a few mistakes as she made them, "Where do I go from here, I'm lost," she said, "Drop the two down, then it is just a simple polynomial," I directed, she did as I told her, quickly finishing the problem, "Oh, I get it now!" she exclaimed, "Alright, now do the next one," she soon finished the paper, without another mistake, "So how were your last two days of summer?" she asked, "Rather boring, I didn't really do anything," I said, "You should have texted me, we could have hung out," she said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that," "Well, I guess I could have texted you too, I didn't really do much either, I mostly played house or Barbies with my sister," she sighed, "Aw, what a nice sister," I joked, "Shut up," she said, pushing me softly. I laughed, and we spent the rest of the hour just talking.

Cammy

For my first hour, I had anatomy. There were mostly sophomores in my class with the exception of a freshman and a few juniors. Just as the teacher began, the door opened, "Um, I just transferred into your class," said the boy, "Alright, well there appears to be an open seat, right there next to Camilla, but first you should introduce yourself to the class," he directed, "Hello, my name is Adam, Adam Torres," he said with a boyish smile. There was a chorus of hi's heard throughout the class as he walked to his seat, sharing a table with me, "Okay, this is perfect, now everyone has a partner for our first activity, you and your partner are to cut out and label the parts of the human body, and you may not use the book, this is to assess what you and your partners' prior knowledge of the subject of anatomy is," Mr. Bentenkamp instructed, while handing the materials out. Once we got our things, Adam turned to me, "Shall we start?" he asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Alyx

"Good morning Degrassi, and welcome back, I am Alyx Monticino," I began, after a silence, I hit Eli, "And I am Eli Goldsworthy," he said, "And these are your morning announcements," I said, "Alright, attention all students, all who would like to change their schedules must fill out a request form and get it signed by your current teacher as well as fill out the class you are switching out of and the class you would like to be put in. Please remember that these will all be put into consideration, but Ms. Sauvé has every right to deny you of your request. The forms must be turned in no later than a week from Friday," Eli read, "Attention all dancers, our first practice will be this afternoon from three to six, be sure to bring tennis shoes and comfortable clothes to dance in, anyone in invited to join, there is no limit to the size of the group," I said, "The football team will be practicing on the field from six to eight, those who don't attend practice will not play in Friday's game," Eli announced, "All cheerleaders and perspective cheerleaders are to meet in the small gym right after school to commence tryouts," I read, "Alright, that is all for your morning announcements, this has been Eli," "And Alyx, have a great first day, go Panthers," I said, "And clear," said the camera guy.

Eli and I were walking to Perino's class, "Go Panthers," Eli mocked, "Shut up, I am the school president, I can get away with saying corny things like that," I admonished, "Whatever," he laughed, "Listen here," I said, hopping on his back, causing him to almost lose his balance, "Quiet, some people are already in class," he said, "Then don't mock me," I said loudly, just to annoy him, "Okay, fine," he said, dropping me on my feet, just outside the door to our class. We walked in, "Finally, Ms. President has graced us with her presence," Mr. Perino said sarcastically. He directed us to our seats, and of course mine was right in front of a certain Jason Steeler. Not only that, but Mr. Perino sat both Eli and Nikki on opposite sides of the room than me, "Hey Alyx," Jason said, as Mr. Perino began talking about the classroom rules and regulations. I turned to him, "What?" I asked, "I just wanted to apologize, I understand going through a rough time," he said, and although he sounded sincere, I couldn't help but scoff, "What could you possibly understand about going through a 'rough time' you have had everything handed to you on a silver platter," "You don't even know a damn thing you are talking about," he said, "Oh yeah, do explain, I beg you," I said, "You are a bitch, you know that?" he asked, "I am? Good, now I am still waiting ever so patiently to hear how you could possibly relate to what I am going through," I said, "How about this, I live alone with my mom because my dad walked out taking both of my sisters away with him, and I haven't seen them in years," he said, "At least you have a dad, mine has been dead for eleven years, and you can't even begin to understand what my mom is like," I said. Shoot, I was coming close to admitting to a whole classroom of people some things that I really didn't want to talk about, "Do share," he goaded, "You know what, no. I don't have to tell you a damn thing, just fuck you," I said standing from my seat. I left despite the calls from the teacher.

I got in my car and left the school. I needed to cool off, I would come back later, but I just couldn't deal with Jason. I parked, walking into my house, "Well, well, well, look who it is," my mom said from the top stair, "I thought you were at an art gallery," I said, "I came back early, what, do you not want me here?" she asked, eerily calm, "I didn't say that," "Alyx, dear, you sound scared," she observed, I shook my head, "Alyx, Alyx, Alyx, have I not taught you never to lie?" she asked, walking toward me, "Stop! I am not a little kid anymore, I am not scared of you," she laughed, a sickening sound, "Another lie. You might not be a little girl anymore, but you are still scared of me," she said smiling wide, like a little kid at Christmas, "I don't need this," I said, turning my back to her and going upstairs. She grabbed my arm, "I am not done talking to you," she said, yanking me down the stairs. She towered over where I lay on the ground, "I am going to call the cops," I said in a quiet voice. She leaned down and smacked me, "You will not say a damn thing, you hear me, nothing at all," she hit me again, in the same spot for good measure, then stepped over me, grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

I lied on the floor for about ten minutes after she left, then ran up to my room. I didn't want to be at school, but I definitely didn't want to stay at home in case she came back. I noticed some immediate bruising on my face, just below my left eye, and then I removed my shirt to see some purplish- black bruising on my shoulder as well. I put my shirt back on, buttoning it to be sure none of the bruise was showing, then I grabbed my cover up from the dresser, applying it to my face and wincing at the contact.

Once I was all cleaned up, I went back out to my car and headed back to school. When I got in, the bell had just rung to signal the end of third hour. I began walking to lunch to hopefully talk to Nikki, and tell her what just happened, to get some advice or something. One thing I knew for sure is I definitely did not want to see Jason. Luck was not on my side though, because I saw him walking my direction. I sped up, hoping that he wouldn't see me, but again today was not my lucky day, he stopped right in front of me, "Wait," he said, I turned to face him, wanting nothing more than to sink into the ground, "What do you want, I am kind of looking for someone," I said, "I really wanted to sincerely apologize for earlier, I was way out of line," he said, "Apology accepted, now I really have to go," I made a move to leave, but he put a hand on my shoulder, the same shoulder and every image of my mother hitting me, beating me, throwing me against walls and down stairs flooded my vision and at that moment I had to go somewhere, anywhere where I could just breakdown. I moved from his grip as the bell rang and I ran down a dead end hallway, where I finally collapsed on a bench and broke down. I prayed to God that he wouldn't follow me, wanting an explanation, but for the fourth time that day, God turned his back to me, "Are you okay?" he asked. I didn't know quite how to start explaining, so I thought it would be easier to show him than tell him.

Jason

I was confused and really starting to be concerned for this girl and I honestly didn't know what to say when she started to unbutton her shirt that was until she pulled off one of the sleeves to reveal a large bruise covering her shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak but she held up her hand, grabbing a container of wipes from her bag and wiping the makeup off of her face to show that she had a black eye, "My mom beats me, she has been beating me since before my dad died eleven years ago, and I didn't say anything to anyone, but then it happened again today, and I just really needed to talk to someone about it," she said, "Why?" I asked, unable to form any more words, "When I was younger, my sister and dad were away, I heard my mom on the phone with her friend and she told her friend that she had cheated on my father and was planning on divorcing him, and she caught me, but just then my dad had come home and announced that he had cancer, so my mother never said anything about the divorce, and then whenever he was gone getting tests done and my sister was off at a friends' or wherever, she would 'ensure that I would keep my mouth shut' as she put it, and then all to soon my father passed and there was no saving me from my mother's wrath as long as my sister was gone, and at that point I was too paralyzed with fear to tell anyone what had been going on, but I just can't keep it to myself anymore," she explained, "Oh my God, does anyone else know?" I asked, "Nikki does, I told her the other day, but I was waiting for the right time to do so, but I need to tell everyone else today, I need your help to do so," she directed me what to do, and went to Ms. Sauvé's to carry out her plan where she called her aunt. I went into the lunchroom and talked to David, Anna, Eli, Adam, and Clare, asking them to go to the counselor's for Alyx, and while they headed there, I went to the table where the football players sat to talk to Mari, "Um, Mari," I said, she turned to me and so did he football star boyfriend, Nick, "Yes?" she asked, "Alyx is in Ms. Sauvé's office, she really needs you to go there," I said, "What's wrong?" she asked, "She just really needs you," I said, "It's probably just a gimmick," Nick rolled his eyes, "You can be so insensitive sometimes," Mari said, as she got up and followed me to where Alyx and the others were.


	12. Chapter 12

Mari

I walked into Ms. Sauvé's office to see that Alyx was there, as well as Ms. Sauvé herself, Cece, Eli, Anna, David, Adam, and Clare. When I sat down and got a better look at Alyx, I saw that she had a black eye, "I have called you all in here to tell you something that I should have told you a long, long time ago. Here, the truth is my mom has been beating me since I was seven years old, a little while after I found out that my mom had cheated on my dad… and that she was planning on divorcing him. The reason, the only reason she did not leave my father, is that same day I found out her unfaithfulness to my father was the same day we found out he had cancer. Now my mother might be a vile person, but she had enough love left in her heart for my father, that she wasn't going to leave him while he was ailing, and I regretfully didn't have the heart to tell him myself, and I regret it every day with all of my being," my sister cried. I felt my own tears as I ran from my spot to hug her, which she winced at, "I'm sorry, I also have a bruise on my shoulder," she admitted, "Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for," I whispered in her ear. Eventually, both Eli and Cece joined our hug.

Alyx

I looked in the eyes of all of my friends, Anna and David who were hugging, as well as Nikki and Jason, and Adam and Clare, as well as my family –my real family- who was hugging me, but I couldn't help but still feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, "I'm scared," I admitted, "I am so, so scared," I said, "Don't be scared, baby girl, we will fix this, we will fix this as soon as we can," Cece said stepping out of our hug and wiping her eyes, "If you don't mind me taking the initiative, I think we should call the cops and have Ms. Wilson arrested before she has the chance to leave town," Principal Simpson said, "That is a good plan, the sooner that women is behind bars, the better," Cece said, pulling me into a one armed hug.

There were cars everywhere as the policemen prepared to arrest my mother. There were neighbors and by passers who paused murmuring about what was happening. They broke into the house when she didn't come out, and she was escorted out by two burly officers, "What are you doing? I have done nothing wrong," she hollered, she saw me, "You! Officers please, she framed me! She is crazy! Delusional!" she looked from me to the other three, "Marianna, Cecelia, Elijah, you know I wouldn't do such a thing, it's that girl, she is out of her mind," she kept screaming things of that sort even after she was put in the car, but my family, the ones who loved me all along never left my side.

Mari and I took all of our belongings out of the house and brought everything to the Goldsworthy's house, and there, surrounded by all of my friends and family, I lost it, crying to anyone that would hold me. It was all those years of pent of fear that got to me. I cried and I cried, but I promised myself that this would be the last time I ever lived in fear of my mother.

**The Next Day…**

Adrian

I looked up at Degrassi, taking a deep breath, praying to whatever God may be out there, that my life would change from here on out. All I had left was my music and my brother, whom was currently by my side, preparing himself for his first day of teaching music. I had a great feeling that everyone would love him, I knew that I did, and not in the biased way either. J.C. was my best friend as well as my brother, and with him it felt as if anything was possible, even surviving this hell called life, "You ready, Addie?" he asked me, he was the only one I allowed to call me that, that name reminded me of my younger years, which were great, but it hurt to remember times when I was actually happy, "As ready as I will ever be," I scoffed, he squeezed my hand, "I have a good feeling about this place, a fresh start for both of us," he smiled, before we walked up the stairs to my new school.

Fletch

School was boring as hell. People told me that high school was supposed to be the best days of your life, but as far as I could tell, it sucked, granted it was only the second day. Yesterday, my first hour teacher was AWOL so we didn't do shit, I heard he was supposed to be here today, and I hoped he wasn't some old as dirt guy, who was about to try and teach us some stupid instrument, like in elementary school, when we had to learn to play the recorder. It's true that I am sixteen, I was actually held back twice and kicked out of a school for fighting… and skipping more than actually attending class, but I had to change that this year or my parents threatened to send me to boarding school. I walked into my first hour to find a guy that had to be fresh out of college; he couldn't possibly be a teacher, "Nice of you to show up Fletcher," he smirked, "How the hell do you know my name?" I demanded of him, "Well for one, the principal warned me about you, and you are kind of the only one in this class who was not here, go find a seat," he said, waving me off. What appeared to be the only seat open was next to this extremely hot chick with long black hair, and a guitar case propped up against her seat, "Hi, I'm Fletcher, who might your pretty little self be?" I said, flirtatiously, "Completely uninterested, you are just like any other stereotypical chauvinist pig, and I am not about to waste my time," she rolled her eyes, finally training them on the teacher, who was talking about God knows what? "Wow, I've barely said ten words to you, and you are already stereotyping me, a little brash, don't you think?" I challenged, "Wow, a player with an extensive vocabulary, you don't see many of those," she said, choosing to ignore me the rest of class. I was about to leave, when the teacher stopped me, "Listen, and listen well; Adrian doesn't need some little shit up her ass, she has been through too much lately, got it?" he said, fiercely, "Are you allowed to talk to me like that as a teacher?" I challenged, "The hour is over, I am not your teacher, I am her brother, now if you want to keep all of your teeth, I suggest you treat her like the human being she is, and not a shiny new toy, or I will come after you," he threatened, "Sorry, I didn't mean any harm," I said, holding my hands up in defense, he sighed, "I should be the one apologizing, I am being too overbearing… Like I said, she's been through a lot lately, you just got my blood boiling when I saw the way you stared at her walking in today, I need to go back into teacher mode, before I get my ass fired," he said, I laughed, "Don't sweat it, I will lay low. I didn't mean any trouble," I said, as the second hour bell rang. He gave me an appreciative smile, writing me a pass to my second hour. Damn… He really cares about his sister.

Abbie

So thanks to orientation, I managed not to get lost the first day, and I was even able to direct a few others around, which was a bit of a boost to my ego. I sat in Mrs. Dawes' first hour as she began to talk about what was going to happen this year as far as assignments and partners and everything, "Now I know that you are all probably wanting to pick your own partners, but I already have based on the writing that you guys did for me yesterday, and I have paired all of you up based on the results, so those who didn't take it seriously may want to be worried," she chuckled, I kind of zoned out while she read of the pairs, that was until she read of my name, "Abbigayle Smithson and Aaron Hale," I had no idea who that was, so I waited until she was finished, and for everyone else to find their partner, "Hey Blondie, you are my partner," said someone from behind me, I turned to see someone causally leaning back in his seat with a smirk playing on his lips. I walked over, "I do have a name you know?" I demanded, "Sorry _Abbie_," he said, appearing to mock me, "How did you know my name?" I asked, baffled, "It's not exactly a secret," he rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I huffed, taking the seat next to him, "Don't you want to know my name?" he mocked, "It is obviously Aaron," I said, "_Obviously_" he goaded. Ms. Dawes passed back our papers, with the direction to go over our partners' and read it over for any mistakes. It was silent between us as we did what we were told. When I finished, I looked over to find him staring at me, "So, how was my paper?" I asked, he shrugged, "I could write better,"


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron

"Oh, really?" she asked, pissed off, I chuckled, "_Obviously_, I mean you read my paper. It was flawless," I stated, it was just too easy to get under her skin. She scrunched up her face a little, shaking her head, "It was far too busy, and you got off topic way too easily, and you didn't fulfill the requirements of the assignment," she said, harshly, "Ouch, I'm hurt, but I so did all of those things that I said," I said, feigning hurt, "You went to the moon?" she challenged, "Sweetie, you don't know my life," I said, "Don't call me that," she said darkly, he eyes going from blue to black, "Whoa, down girl, I was just joking," I said, raising my hands in defense, "Well, just stop," she said, suddenly finding interest in her notebook. I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed quiet for the rest of class. The bell rang, and she bolted from class.

Ella

My second day of school was so far going without any trouble. I haven't said a thing the past two days, because if I didn't talk, no one could make fun of me, and Fletch wouldn't get in trouble. I could survive the whole year without talking. But I guess God had different plans for me, because someone approached me, "Is everything alright, everyone else is talking, but you," he said, genuinely curious, "I'm fine," I said quietly, hoping he would leave, so I could go back to not talking, "Are you sure, most high school girls are never this quiet," he said, I laughed, he smiled, seeming to like that he got me to laugh, "I will give you another shock, I don't like to talk much," he laughed at this, "You may have just become my new friend," he joked, "My name is Ella," I blurted, but only he heard, "Hi, I'm Landon," he said, extending he hand with a smile. I smiled back, shaking his hand.

Kelly

It was already the second day, and I still hadn't met anyone really worth my time. The only one who seemed to be potential friend material was that kid I sit next to in French. He seemed really pretty cool, and his friend was hot. But I wasn't too sure that either was all that trustworthy. I guess I would just have to wait and see.

Adam

I have to be honest; I was more shocked when Alyx said that her mother used to beat her. Alyx, who was the kind of girl that wouldn't take shit from anyone. The girl, who took a punch for me back in my freshman year, was haunted by something beyond any of our imagination. I was sitting in class with Jason, when he asked me, "Why are you friends with Alyx, I'm not saying that there is something wrong with her or anything, I was just curious, she doesn't seem like the type of person that someone like you would hang out with," he said, stumbling over his words, "Well, I originally met her through Eli, and she seemed pretty nice, but I didn't really hang out with her until well into freshman year," I began to explain to him the whole thing that happened between Fitz and I, which kind of started Eli and Fitz's feud. I told him how Owen and Fitz confronted me and of how Owen threw me up against the door, "Oh… I heard about that, that's harsh man, I'm sorry," he said, I shrugged it off, "I'm over it," I said, "Well Alyx had seem him and totally went off on him

_"What the fuck is your problem? Is there seriously something so bad about him that you feel you have the right to do that?" she yelled, getting right up in his face, "People like you make me sick, and honestly don't even deserve to live. What the hell has he ever done to you, you are pathetic," she continued, spitting on his face. This got him pissed. He wiped his face and without thinking balled up his fist and punched her in the face. A huge crowd had formed by now, including Eli, Clare, Anna, David, Mari, and Nick who pushed through the others and swarmed around us. Before he could make another move, Riley Stavros showed up in front of us, blocking his view, "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, "She spit in my face," he said, "So, let me get this straight, this girl spit in your face because you hurt her friend, and you punch her in the face, tell me why this doesn't add up?" he asked, "Just move Riley, I'm not finished with them," he said, advancing forward, Nick stepped up behind Riley, "I think you are," he said…_

"I thought Nick and Alyx hated each other?" Jason interrupted, "They do," I stated, "I'm confused," he said, "All I can really tell you is that Alyx found out Nick was doing something behind Mari's back, and Nick found out that she knew, she threatened to tell Mari if he didn't first, but so far she hasn't, anything else you want to know, you'd have to ask Alyx," I said.

Alex

So far, the only thing I liked about this school year was lunch, which was now, and seeing Chase again. I had really only seen her in between classes when she allowed me to walk her to each class. Right now she was getting her lunch. Landon walked up with his lunch and another girl following him, "Hey man, what's up?" he asked, "Nothing really," I said, "This is Ella, she's new, but she is in our grade," he introduced, "Hi, I'm Alex," I said, she smiled and took the hand that I had outstretched toward her, "Nice to meet you," she said sweetly. They sat across from me, and finally Chase came out of the line and sat down next to me, "Chase, this is Ella, she is new to Degrassi," I introduced, "Hi, I'm Chase, but you already know that, I love your hair, I can tell we are going to be great friends," she said, all with a cheerful smile on her face, "I'd like that," Ella smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Adrian

One thing I hate about new schools, where you don't know anyone is lunch, where you are supposed to sit with my friends, except for when you are new, and don't know anyone. The one person that I recognized was the kid from my first hour. Against my better judgment, I walked over at sat down across from him, he simply gave me a smug look, "Who said you could sit here?" he challenged, "Who said I couldn't," I replied, "Well, you brother sort of implied that if I so much as looked your way, he would murder me," he said, shrugging nonchalantly, I groaned, "Of course he would do that, don't mind him, he is just overprotective, he doesn't want anyone hurting me," I explained, "I understand, I would do the same for my sister," "Oh yeah, I heard about her, didn't you get kicked out of your last school for fighting someone who made fun of her?" I asked, he didn't say anything, "Sorry, I really shouldn't pry," I said quietly, "No, it's true, I'm just not all too proud of what I did, I sent someone to the hospital because they sent me over the edge, you see my sister is autistic, and people make fun of her because of it," he said.

Fletcher

"The worst I have ever come home to, is my sister bawling her eyes out because people don't understand what is going on with her, the last time it happened, she locked herself in her room, I had to jump through her window, just to be able to talk to her," I said, for some reason, I felt that she wouldn't go around telling everyone what happened, "I'm sorry to hear that, and it is great that you would do that for your sister, it's really sweet," she said, with a small smile, "So what happened to you, if you don't mind me asking," I said, her smile fell, "You don't have to tell me if you are uncomfortable with it," I said quickly, she gave me a sad smile, "It is something I probably will tell you eventually, just not something I want to do right now," she explained, "Fair enough," the bell rang, "Can I walk you to class?" I asked, "Sure, we aren't going very far, I have my brother for this hour too," she said, bringing the smile back to her face, "Oh joy, he isn't going to hurt me, is he?" I asked, "I think you'll survive," she laughed.

Anna

We spent lunch under a tree, all of us including Alyx, Adam, Clare, Eli, Ash, Jason, David, and I, even Mari ate with us, she was a little mad at Nick for his lack of sensitivity toward his sister. "My, aren't we a lively bunch," David said, after we had been silent for all of lunch, Alyx laughed, "I didn't see you try and make any conversation," she said, "What do you think I am trying to do?" he challenged, she rolled her eyes, "I don't know, what are you trying to do?" she countered, "You better watch yourself," he warned, playfully, "Or what?" she asked, he paused, thinking, "Yeah, I really didn't get that far," he said, honestly, we all laughed at his own expense, "So, how are you doing, if you don't mind me asking," Clare asked, bringing some seriousness back to us, "I'm over it, I have lived in fear of my mom for way long enough, it's time to move on with my life," she said. David swung his arm around her should, "Yeah, that's Alyx, our little trooper," I laughed, "Would it kill you to ever be serious?" I asked, "I can't take any chances," he said, Alyx looked over to Jason, "I think Jason is sick, he hasn't said anything stupid all day," she said, he looked at her and laughed a little, "Did you want me to?" he asked, "Why wouldn't you?" she countered, he shrugged, "See! He's obviously sick; or simply losing his touch," she shrugged, "Ouch, my poor, bleeding heart," he whined, feigning actual pain, "That's better," Alyx said, proud of herself, "How are we related?" Eli, Mari, and Ash asked, the first two referring to Alyx, the latter to Jason.

David

I had successfully livened up our group, and we were all just talking, laughing, and joking about everything. I was glad; after what Alyx told us yesterday, I was afraid that it would be weeks before we could get back to this. Not that we had no reason to be serious, sometimes I just find it easier to laugh instead of cry through the pain. I have had my fair share of pain, and Alyx and the rest of them knew about it, and were there for me, helping me find a way to laugh through my own troubles, and I think that is why we were all good friends. I still missed my parents, and probably always would, but living with my aunt is just a safer place for me; somewhere I could actually bring my friends, if I ever wanted to. The bell rang and we headed to our next class. Maybe the teacher would actually be here today. It was honestly the ideal class; all of us were in it, minus Clare and Adam. They should have taken the summer course like Jase and Anna. Ha- ha, sucks for them.

Clare

While the rest of them were headed to some music class, Adam and I were going to be stuck in the last required math credit we needed, I told Adam that we should have taken the summer school course like Anna and Jason did, but no… We have to take it now, instead of taking the music class with the others. We walked into class, sitting way in the back, "I blame you," I muttered, "I didn't want to waste my summer with a stupid math class," he said, "Well, now we have to take the stupid math class now, because we couldn't take two hours a week out of our summer to get it out of the way," I complained, "Fine, it's all my fault, happy?" he asked, "No, cause we are still in this class," he laughed, "There is just no pleasing you," he said, Armstrong walked in and started class.

Mari

We walked into class, no desks, just chairs set in rows. I looked to the front of the room, no teacher, just some writing on the blackboard 'Mr. Campbell' looks like we actually have a teacher today, so Ms. Sauvé won't be subbing in for us. The bell rang, and eventually five minutes into the class, a guy walked in, seemingly just out of college, and hell I was single at the moment, I could say he was damn fine. I looked over at Alyx and she was giving the same look that I probably was, and she started laughing, "Sorry, I got caught up in the teacher's lounge," he said, "Mind telling me what's funny, Ms. Monticino?" "Sorry sir, my friend just made a joke," she covered quickly, "Why don't you share, I like a joke just like the rest of you," he smirked, oh my God, was he flirting with my sister? "He just made a comment on how if you were Ms. Sauvé, you changed a bit overnight," she said, "Yeah, she is just my alter ego, now if you don't mind, may I start my lesson?" he asked, "If you would like to," she shrugged, she is going to get herself kicked out of class, there was a murmur of laughter, "Thank you, okay class, as your dear friend Alyx pointed out, I am not Ms. Sauvé, I am your teacher Mr. Campbell, sorry for the delay, I decided to take an extra day of vacation, but on the other hand, who here can play a musical instrument?" he asked, I believe all of us raised our hands, "Alright, for those of you who cannot, I will kindly ask you to go to the office and change out of this class, if you would like to learn to play an instrument, ask the nice lady at the front desk to switch you into my second hour," A few people from the back of the room left, "Alright, we are going to start off this class by going around the room and saying our name, grade, what we play, and our favorite color," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Nikki

"Why?" Alyx asked, "Because I am the teacher, and I said so. Now since you are so talkative, why don't you start," he said, "Alright, my name is Alyx Monticino, I am a senior, I play the guitar, bass, drums, and piano," "All at once?" David interjected, "Oh, all the time," Alyx rolled her eyes, the class laughed, "And my favorite color is black," she finished. I went next, "My name is Mari Monticino," "You are related to her, I am so sorry," the teacher joked, the class laughed, "The first day, and the teacher is already making fun of me, usually they wait at least until the second week," Alyx huffed, playfully, "Anyways, I play the flute, I am a senior, and my favorite color is red," Anna went next, "I am Anna Clift, I am a junior, I play the guitar, and my favorite color is white," she said, next went Jason, "I am Jason, I am a junior, my favorite color is blue, I play the guitar and drums, and I am rather talented at the kazoo," he said, Alyx and Anna rolled their eyes at him and David gave him a high five, "I am David Anders, I am a senior and happy as hell to be leaving this school this year, I like the color yellow, and I am really good at the triangle," he said, Anna smacked his shoulder, "He plays the guitar," she said, glaring at him to be serious. Eli went, "I am Eli, reluctantly related to both Mari and Alyx," he sent the two of us a smirk, "I am a senior, and very happy about that like my friend over there, I play the guitar, and my favorite color is obviously black," he said, referring to his attire. I didn't end up going until last, "I am Nikki Steeler, I am a senior, my favorite color is pink, and I play the guitar and sing a little," I said, "I forgot to ask that, how many of you can sing?" Mr. Campbell asked, very few beyond us raised their hands, "Um okay, Adrian, I know you can sing, let's see…" "Eli, you can sing, why aren't you raising your hand?" Alyx called him out. He sighed, but raised his hand anyways, "Okay, Eli, let's see what you've got, sing something," he commanded, "What, exactly?" Eli asked, "Sing How you Remind Me," the teacher said, exasperated, Eli rolled his eyes, but he complied, singing the opening to the song perfectly. I was asked to sing part of Fireworks by Katy Perry, so I did, I sounded alright, I guess, but singing isn't exactly my forte… Mari sang Unfaithful and Alyx sang California King Bed, both sounded beautiful, but music was in their blood, really. Anna and David chose not to sing, so next was Jason, he sang Sugar, We're Going Down, and he was actually pretty good, this was the first time I had ever heard him sing.

Cammy

It has only been a day, and I haven't been able to get him out of my head, no matter what I thought about, he was a part of it. I couldn't believe it, I was falling for Adam. I wonder if he felt the same way, but he couldn't, I mean he was a junior who hung out with the school president and other popular kids, and I am just a boring sophomore. I needed advice, but who could I go to. I guess I also needed a girl friend.

Chase

I guess I liked high school, I mean I had found someone that I could see myself dating, who definitely treated me way better than Neil. My classes were fun enough. I had even made two new friends, and today, after school, I would be trying out for the power squad. My life was looking up, nothing could ruin my mood. I was walking in the hall to my locker, where I would meet Alex, when Nick stopped me, "Hello," I said, cheerily, "I don't think you should be hanging out with that curly haired kid," he stated, blatantly, my face fell, "Why?" I asked, "You just got out of a relationship with a guy you gave everything to, and he threw you out of his life just as soon as he got what he wanted," he said, harshly, "Alex is different, he wouldn't do that to me, I told him what happened with me and Neil, and besides, we are just friends right now," I said, trying to get back to my cheerful mood, "There is never just friends with a guy, all they think about is sex, they don't really care about your feelings," he replied, "So you just want Mari for sex, I'm sure she'd love to hear that," I rolled my eyes, "That is completely different," he stuttered, "You can be a real dick sometimes, and please tell me, how is that different?" I asked, "You are too young to understand," he said, walking away. Well… there goes my good mood. I walked to my locker to see that Alex wasn't there, so I just went right to class, seeing as I still had no luck with my locker combination, it was the second day, we couldn't have that much to do, right?


End file.
